User talk:UltimateGohan13
Hello UltimateGohan13! Sorry for the late welcome! I was busy eating lunch, But thank you for joing DBZRP Wiki! 19:55, September 2, 2011 (UTC) To start you off, I made you a little picture you can put on you're user page! 20:19, September 2, 2011 (UTC) With Paint.net, a nice little picture editer that can make awesome designs! 20:54, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I can make them ANY thime, just chose 2 colors! 21:08, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, you actually spent 1 hour in training. So you are fine. [[User:Blalafoon|'The Mighty Gianor']] 14:03, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, I guess I should, in my How to role play page I created it explains a little, but it does not say the list of updated XP goals. [[User:Blalafoon|'The Mighty Gianor']] 15:49, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I have up-dated your player card for you. 16:00, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Since you chose to be a demon, you train and/or role-play in the Other World areas. 18:02, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ultimategohan13, just giving you a reminder of this place. 20:58, September 13, 2011 (UTC) That is correct. 22:54, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Lexi has the 1-star ball already, meaning I would have to battle her to take it. 15:06, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hate to break it to you Lexon, but you can't go in any of the rooms that are not in hell. Until you get out of hell, you spent 1 hour in the HTC, but you are still in hell, so the power boost does not count. You may still go in the chamber twice when you get out. 20:44, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Haha! I know you like cats so I just wanted to show you this little pic that I knew you'd like! 21:14, September 23, 2011 (UTC) About the place between other world and the real world. I can't do that unless I have data on a real place in the DB universe like that. About the shop, there are no category tags saying it is a location, or on earth. The shop is available anytime, anywhere! And the boss battle are happening, natch is fighting litchy right now for the 4-star ball. I watch all the role-playing that happens and if sertain events occur, I introduce a boss character. Thank you for the questions and ideas, I am always anxious to hear new one's. 20:34, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Good idea. I will launch fortuneteller baba's services soon. Thank you for the idea! 16:17, September 26, 2011 (UTC) How did your power level go from 1 million to over 8 million? SSJ Gotek September 26 Sorry, didn't see you in there. 21:54, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I like the idea of the weighted training clothes, and I will put them up for sale. As for the legendary transformations and all....I like it too. But I would make boss battle's to obtain those forms. And the active bonus is exclusive for demons, if you have been active on the wiki (for the past 5 days), you recieve the active bonus, you use it during battle, but you don't have to use it. It converts speed into damage. So there it is. Timefreezer4 gave me an idea about signature attacks and I accepted, so go to that page when you get the chance. The Test Alright, here is the test. Question 1 Where do demon's start out? *Earth *Hell *Heaven *Namek *Space Question 2 What happens to your power level if you level up 1-5? *50% increase *It triples *It doubles Question 3 How do you come across Boss Battles? *You ask for one *One comes out while role-playing *There are no Boss Battles Question 4 What is the beggining power level for all players? *1,000 *500 *1,500 *5 Question 5 What is the chance of taking damage while training with Weighted Clothing on? *75:25 *50:50 *25:75 *100:00 Question 6 How much does the Upgraded Parts boost all stats? *25% *15% *50% Question 7 How long can you stay in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in 1 go? *1 day *12 hours *1 hour Question 8 What must a Saiyan do to become a Super Saiyan? *Achieve a high power level *Have great emotion *All of the above *None of the above Question 9 How much XP points do you gain after defeating an enemy? *Half their XP *How much health you've taken *The opponents level X100 Question 10 (Toughest) How much damage would a person with 13 damage do if he hit his opponent with 10 punches? *130 damage *1,300 damage *13,000 damage Question 11 (MOST Important) Can you handle the job? *Yes *No 15:08, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and don't look at pages and cheat! 15:09, October 4, 2011 (UTC) You got the job! You got 10 out of 11 right, very close on the damage one, it was 1,300, but you still answered most of them 9 out of 10 (discluding the last one). Welcome to the board. 16:27, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll have to think about it. 19:49, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Dead Weight? What happens whene your dead and have no health and your training using weighted training clothes and you get "hurt"? Says Reizou 22:44, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!Says Reizou 23:04, October 8, 2011 (UTC) OK, thanks man SS3Tre 17:50, October 9, 2011 (UTC) chat if your on now can you get on chat 17:02, October 12, 2011 (UTC) hey lexon your power dont x 2 for each levelGoku259 22:59, October 14, 2011 (UTC)goku 259 Ok, I want the font to be blue and the background to be a Dark red and i want it to say "The Truth has become Ultimate Trevantee." i can't do it SS3Tre 20:29, October 15, 2011 (UTC) how are you a level 16? The great way, Ultimate Trevauntee 16:34, October 16, 2011 (UTC) wwwow llllexxon your ppppower is toooo muchh you wwouldd kkkill mee. SuperSaiyanSSj Can I be in charge of taking ideas for new pages and making new pages? The great way, Ultimate Trevauntee 21:40, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I know that, if I put the pages in the needs to be varifed, then can I?The great way, Ultimate Trevauntee 21:57, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Can you set up a fight between me and ava at Spaceship's Training Room? The great way, Ultimate Trevauntee 22:58, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey if you're on,set up a fight for me and ava on the spaceship training room or go on chat ok, now i have to subtract the amount of time between how long i've been training from the time the fight was set up, thanksThe great way, Ultimate Trevauntee 20:59, October 18, 2011 (UTC) can you check on me and ava's fight on spaceship training room? The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 01:06, October 19, 2011 (UTC) can u give me a sig? if so i want the main color to be navy and the letters to be a red.Super Gohan Jr. Please join chat! ~ Flamedude22 hey can me and flamedude22 fight,but as training? The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 14:05, October 23, 2011 (UTC) please if your here, come to chat please if your here, come to chat The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 00:56, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, how did you get your strength and speed to those unholy levels? ~ Flamedude22 Ultimate Gohan can you make a player card for me plz. Wallaceheros Hey dude, you havn't been active here since the 24th, is everything ok? 23:53, November 5, 2011 (UTC) good to see you back man, hope you ok The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 22:25, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey sorry to bother you but im not sure when im soposed to get my player card so i can start role-playing id realy like to get started but i didnt know anyone else to ask so please send me a message when you get this thank you. turbocore 20:25, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, everybody is ready for the otherworld tournament.....except you :). Once your health goes over half. I will set up the tournament. 04:14, November 22, 2011 (UTC) No activity since Nov 7th, well, your administratorship is at stake now, seeing as how you havn't been on for a month. 22:26, December 19, 2011 (UTC)